We are Broken
by Alyssa Verkee
Summary: Bella's love was lost in the war, or so she thought. Will they be able to avoid the madness that he managed to escape? This story is alot of fluff, but it has a plot. AH. OOC because of language. Canon pairings. R&R. :
1. Preface

**A/N: I changed the title! It was the number of seconds they were apart, but it was too weird. It's now a Paramore song that I thought a line or two would work. (:**

_We are broken,_

_What must we do to restore?_

_-Paramore._

_**We are Broken.**_

I've never really asked for all that much. I just wanted three simple things. Love, happiness, and family. Family was the only thing that I had left, after he was gone. I knew that I always would love him since junior year. My world didn't just revolve around him, he was everything and more. Even after we were forcefully separated, my feelings never went away.

I've been on dates, but they always ended the same. They'd take me home, occasionally I'd let them in, but they never held me in the nights like _he_ did. They didn't care about me like _he_ did. Their touch wasn't the soft caress that _his_ was. After a while, I realized that they just weren't him.

After the military took him, I was devastated. He was 20.

He sent me letters, twice a week for the first year. We talked about how much he missed me, and was sorry he couldn't be there for me while he was away. I received the last letter on my 21st birthday.

The Military came shortly after to announce his death to me officially. It was the hardest time of my life. The worst was my birthday, every year. Until my 24th.

**A/N:This is just a preface. I completely redid it. And the next chapter is revised to fit the story better as well.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Keep me safe inside,_

_Your arms like towers._

_-Paramore._

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get your ass up!" A wonderful voice singsonged from the kitchen.

"Alice, it's my birthday. I should be allowed to sleep," I differed. This woman may have been my best friend, but she was insane. Completely crazy.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you. Please. Get. Up."

I got up slowly, and quietly.

Walking over to my dresser, I pulled out a deep blue cotton v-neck. _He_ loved this shirt, and I wore it on my birthday every year. I found a pair of jeans that were a light wash. They have a few holes on them because they were 'made that way.' I didn't quite understand why, but Alice had always tried to fill me it.

"_Bella, it looks cute," she said. Trying to defend her over priced jeans._

"_But, Alice, it's over one hundred dollars for a pair of cheap denim jeans."_

"_It's cute, Bella! It's just cute!"She pouted. Again._

She always tried to win, and I let her.

Into the bathroom that connected to my bedroom I went. The water was really cold at first, so I had to wait for it to warm up. I stepped in and did some heavy breathing under the heavenly steam.

"HURRY!"

I finished washing and drying and stepped out of the bathroom, ready to go.

I walked down the hallway of my apartment actually nervous. Alice knew that I wasn't a fan of surprises, and had never broken that unspoken rule.

As I reached the outside of the kitchen, still unseen I heard her talking to someone.

"Bella won't run away. She missed you, she'll be ecstatic to see you!" Alice said to the phone. "BELLA!" She bellowed once again.

"Chill, Alice. What's my surprise?" I asked.

"You'll get that later," I sighed as she spoke. "Hush young lady. We are going to have coffee and catch up first. Then maybe some shopping? And the surprise will be tonight at dinner."

I've seen Alice excited before, but never this bad. Her eyebrows were to the ceiling, and her grin stretched to her ears.

"Now hurry! I don't want to wait for my latte!"

"Yes, little drill sergeant, lead the way," I smiled.

"Alright, I'll be in the car."

As Alice walked out of the room, I went back to my bedroom to get my purse and wallet. I practically sprinted back toward the door of my apartment, and locked it on the way out. I was on the second floor, so it was easier to take the stairs everyday rather than the elevator.

Tripping on only the very last step, I made my way past the doorman, Harry, who knew my family closely for a while.

"Happy Birthday, Bella! What are you? Thirty by now?" He joked. I loved his laugh. It reminded me of home, of the life I missed of so long ago. "Tell Charlie I said hi, will you?"

He didn't know what had happened with Charlie. I always thought he was great, but in the summer between eighth and ninth grade,we had a little incident which I don't like remembering.

_He_ found me that night. I had wondered into the woods afterwords, and he was reading a book. He said he had heard me, and came to find me. I cried onto his shoulder for hours, and I fell asleep on his lap.

He had woken me up around two in the morning, and helped me get back home.

Alice revved her engine and pulled me back from my thoughts. "I'll see what I can do. Take care Harry!" And with that I waved good bye and ran down the block. It wasn't very far, maybe ten steps. I passed a man with bronze-ish hair and tripped, but kept going. None were the same but there were far too many reminders.

I climbed into Alice's car and she took off. No later than five minutes, and we were out of the car and approaching Starbucks' doors.

Ah. Mike Newton was working again. We all went to high school together, and most of us moved to Seattle for some action, city life. I remember that he had broken it off with Jessica permanently, and proceeded to constantly ask me on dates. Even though I was taken, he never stopped asking.

Alice and I walked up to the counter and I ordered first.

"A white chocolate mocha, grande, iced, with whip."

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Mike asked. A full smile on his face as he appraised my body.

"Are you taking my order, or are you going to fuck me with your eyes?" I snapped. This was my birthday, and I wanted my goddamn coffee.

"Sorry... Um, Alice?" He asked and his smile immediately faded.

"Venti cafe vanilla bean frappichino."

"Alright. How about we have lunch or something soon, Bella? Catch up?" Scumbag asked.

"I've been over this with you, Mike. I'm not interested," I whisper yelled. My patience was running thin.

"I see you are still hung up on-" I could barely hear him because he was mumbling but I cut him off.

"Don't you _ever_ say his name. It better never come out of your disgusting mouth. I still love him, so fuck you," I didn't feel bad at all as I said it. I actually felt pretty relieved to get it off my chest. The man never left me alone. It was about time he got off his high horse and got over me. In a much sweeter tone, I said "Give me my coffee."

And he handed it to me, finished already.

"Thanks, Mike." I glared at him.

Alice led me to our seats towards the window, and I sat down. I had stood for five minutes, and was exhausted. I had nightmares the night before, and I received very little sleep.

"So, Bella. Are you gonna call your dad back?" Alice asked, timidly.

"He fucked me Alice. I don't want _anything_ to do with him." Thoughts of Charlie having his way with me entered my mind, and I nearly broke my facade. I didn't, not today. Tonight when I got home, I'd cry. I'd cry a lot.

"Well... So What's up lately? I feel like I haven't talked to you forever!"

"It's been like a week and a half, Alice," I said. Pretty much proving that Alice is a spaz.

"I asked how you were doing, so I suggest you talk!" Did I say she was a spaz?

"I'm pretty much hoping to get the teaching job at SU..."

"You will! I know you will. You majored in English Literature, there is no way that you won't get the job," Alice practically screamed across the table. We received several looks telling me to put her on a leash. Although her outburst was unnecessary, she was probably right. She had an amazing set of skills for predicting things.

"What about you Alice? Anything new?" I asked, dreading it. She would talk for hours. Not that I didn't love her, but sometimes she got to talking, and didn't stop. I didn't think four years of an age difference would effect to people's relationship, so it had to be her insane personality.

"I got a job at that fashion magazine place you hate. It's totally my style though..." She paused and looked at me for a second.

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to get mad." Now why would I get mad? Unless she brought up _him_, then we should be okay.

"I won't be."

"I got a boyfriend!" She squealed, and my face immediately brightened up.

"Name?"

"Bella? You actually wanna know? Why?" she asked. Spewing questions from her mouth like poison.

"Just because my love life is shit, doesn't mean that I don't wanna know about yours!"

"Well, he has shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, really tan surfer skin, and he's tall. Like 6' 3'', " she said. She was leaving out something because I remember someone like him coming as a freshman when I was a senior. For some reason he was always tan. Even in Forks. He had come from southern California, and his parents still took him on frequent trips down there. You'd think he'd be gross, a stoner, or stupid. But he wasn't. He was a genius, and could affect the entire room with a look.

"NAME?" I asked again, louder and slightly suspicious.

"It's Jasper Hale from high school. He was really good buddies with-" She was cut off by me.

"Do. Not. Say. His. Name._ EVER_. And I mean it, Alice. I miss him so much, and I love him. It still hurts too... a lot." My eyes started to well with tears, and I looked away. Sadly I met the eyes of Jacob.

"Honey don't cry, it'll be o...kay?" During her sentence I cursed under my breath. He had caught my eye, and was coming toward us.

"Shit, Alice. Jacob saw me."

"Hah. That kid is in love with you. He won't leave you alone!" She was laughing? Yeah, so funny. A child was going to ask me out, again. He can't even drink yet. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?

I don't even want to go out with him, ever. I'm not ready to date, and I don't think I'll ever be. I've went out five times since I figured _he_ was gone, and three times I let a random man into my bed. It was my guest bed though, because even wasted, I knew that I couldn't taint the one place left I had of _him._

"Oh, hey Bella!" Jacob said looking at me. His hair was down and in his face. He looked retarded. I wanted to punch him square in his little pug nose.

"Hi, Jacob."

"What's up with you? You look sad!" Once again his face lit up. Are my hints not strong enough or something? I was tired of this. Truly tired of this.

"It's my birthday. It's never a good day," I said, and automatically regretted it. He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on a face and grabbed a hold of me.

"Happy Birthday then, geez! I didn't know! I'm sorry! I would've gotten a gift or-"

"I don't want your gifts! I'm still getting over a boyfriend whom I loved that DIED IN THE WAR!"

"I could make it up to you?"

"Jacob," Alice spoke up. "I think it would be best if you just left Bella alone today, alright? It's not a good day." He walked away. What?

"Alice! How in the hell did you do that?" I asked. I have never been able to send him away before. And with a few words and a pleasant voice, Alice had whisked him away to Neverland!

"I just have a few tricks up my sleeve, you know?" she winked, but her face suddenly went still.

"Uh, Alice?"

"Shit! The time! You woke up so late, Bella. We are supposed to meet someone 5:30 at Maneki!" She screamed at me. I do have eardrums for now. I'd like to keep it that way.

"Sushi?"

"Yes. Come on now! We'll be late!"

At Mankei, Alice had called Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme.

Even though we went to the same high school, we never were around each other. I had met Rose in one of my English classes as a freshman in college. With beautiful blue eyes, she was a blonde bombshell with a smokin' bod, and one of the smartest people I knew. She could duel anyone in Jeopardy, or even tinker a car. Because she was Jasper's older sister, her maiden name was Hale, but now was a McCarty. She married her long time boyfriend Emmett from California.

Emmett's a character. He lived in California, but moved to Seattle after he graduated to get started on college, and to wait for Rose. He came to Forks nearly every weekend, and always on breaks. With short, dark curly hair and golden brown eyes, he's a wonder. What really frightens people is the fact he's taller than Jasper, and is as wide as a semi truck.

Carlisle and Esme are my sort of adoptive parents. After I never got another letter, I was crushed, but I started to spend a little more time with _his_ parents. I'd look at different baby pictures, and sometimes even spend nights in his room. They were taking it a lot better than I was, which was odd. Many times they said I was perfect for him, and that they wished he could be here...with me.

Esme always wanted me to give her some grand babies, and I'd have no objection. Just not now. I'd want to be married first. I doubted that would ever happen now, though.

Over sushi we talked about different memories we had of each other, or different silly things. To me, it was all fairly vague, and not a happy birthday at all.

You couldn't tell it was my birthday. There were no presents, no cake, and no "Happy Birthday!" Like I wanted.

It had been a silent ride home, and my thinking had taken up most of the time.

"Out of the car, Bella! You're being emo again. Quit it please?" Alice lightly scolded me. She always told me I was being 'emo.' If I didn't talk enough, if I didn't smile enough. I suppose that's just Alice.

"Yes honey," I said in an overly sarcastic tone. "Let's get to my apartment okay? I'll call you when I get inside!" I started to sprint up the stairs after looking Alice straight in the eyes. She knew that it was a challenge, and that I meant business.

I beat her to the top and stuck out my tongue.

"Mmm, how's that taste, loser?" I taunted.

"Call me in the morning, okay?" she asked. Her voice was a little shaky, and I was getting jumpy. She seemed a little off tonight.

"Okay?" Why would I call her in the morning? "I love you, Alice. Goodnight," I said as I hugged her goodbye. I should've invited her inside. I could have a shoulder to cry on. Not just a television and a tub of Ben & Jerry's.

"I love you too, sweetie!" She hugged me back five times tighter than I thought was possible. Like the magical creature she is, she sped down the stairs, was out the door, and started her car in a millisecond.

I loved her.

I opened my door and began to cry. I slammed it shut and sat on the ground and leaned back against it. With my head in my hands, I chanted, "I miss you," and "Come back to me," like mantras.

I hushed when I heard a door click shut and I saw someone round the corner. It was a man...?

"B-Bella?" He barely whispered. His voice was still the same, even in the one word he said. He stood and crossed the room slowly, stopping in front of me. "I missed you so much," he choked the words out. His eyes were tearing up, and he was shaking as he knelt to the ground and put his arms around me. I gladly sunk into them, and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging as tight as I could.

I was crying, loudly, and staining his shirt with my tears. He didn't seem to mind, as he hugged me tighter. I turned my face upwards to his and gently pressed my lips to his.

He must not have had the same control he used to, because he forcefully had his way with my mouth. It was passionate, and aggressive, but I felt the love in it. With him there was always love. Our lips were meeting perfectly in sync, as if we were never apart.

"Stop," I whispered.

He did.

"You're back, Edward!"

**A/N: Please review? It'd really be sweet. And while you do, what's your favorite band?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Bella didn't have sex with anyone while Edward was gone. It said she invited them in, but she never followed through, she couldn't.**

_Give us life again,_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole._

_-Paramore._

I hadn't said the name for four years. Hell, I didn't even think it, and it felt amazing on my tongue. Speaking of tongues, his was in my mouth yet again.

His name had always been a sort of poison for me. I was afraid to say it, for anyone to say it. It would send me back to so many great memories, but when the memories subsided, I'd cry. I knew that I couldn't make new memories, or that I couldn't bring him back to me. I'd remember that the love of my life was dead... even if he wasn't.

I pulled away and asked, "Where were you?"

Edward closed his eyes and his breath picked up. "Bella, it was so bad, so horrible!" He held me close to him, still on the floor next to my apartment door._ "_I saw so many terrible things, Bella. They wouldn't let me talk to you! "

"What?" I asked him, rubbing his back, kissing his face.

"Bella... Can't we talk about this later? I don't want to ruin my reunion with you," He said, kissing me softly. He smiled a genuine smile, and stood. I looked up at him confused and he motioned for me to standup and I did. He reached an arm under me, and lifted me over his shoulder. I was shocked, he used to do this all the time! I kicked and yelled at him to put me down, even though I didn't want him to. I laughed because I knew what he would do. He'd throw me on the bed and attack me.

The walk to my bedroom wasn't a long one, and before I knew it I was thrown onto the bed. Edward was kissing my face, and working down my neck. I lifted my arms above my head and whispered "Do it." In a one swift motion, my shirt was on the floor. He pulled his face back to mine, and kissed me on the lips.

I pushed against him, and he sat up. I yanked him him down so that he was laying next to me, and rolled onto him. I immediately felt his arousal. "Damn, Edward. Did you miss me that much?" I asked and pressed my lips to his, a little roughly. I bit his bottom lip slightly, and pulled it. He growled at me and flipped me again.

"No sex in four years, pretty much leaves me that way," he said. His hands ran up and down the sides of my body as he connected his lips to mine once again.

My phone must've been on my bed, because it began to ring and Edward picked it up. I groaned in frustration.

"Bella. It's... uh, Mike Newton? I'll be in the other room," He huffed. Edward probably thought it was a boyfriend or something, but instead it was annoying Mike from Starbucks, and High School.

"Edward, no!" I yelled.

"Answer the phone, Bella."

"What the hell do you want Mike?" I growled into the phone.

"I just wanted to see what was up. So what's up?" He asked, completely unfazed by my rudeness.

"Who gave you my number?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Remember Jessica? She had your home number, so I asked for it."

"What would you call me, Mike? Seriously."

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?"

"Once again, fuck you." And I hung up.

I threw on my shirt and ran out into the living room to find Edward on the couch with his head in his hands. I sat down beside him and put my head on his shoulder. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I should've known," he said, sighing. "It's been four years. Of course you moved on!"

"Are you insane? Edward, you know that I... that I love you, I could never move on after knowing you," I revealed, kissing his cheek.

Edward turned his entire body towards me and looked at me quizzically. "What did you say?"

Oh, I've never told him that I loved him. "Edward, I love you." He barely let me finish my sentence before he trapped me into his embrace.

"Bella, I cannot believe it's only been four years since I've held you. It seems like an eternity," he chuckled.

"Edward, can we just go to bed? I'm sorry, I just..." He cut me off. I just want to be near him, have him hold me close.

"It's perfectly fine," he said. "I'll be at my sister's, so just give Alice a call if you need me." What?

"Why would you go there?" I asked. Did he really expect to sleep there, and not with me? I know he just got back, but I just told him I loved him, and that I haven't moved on. We almost just had sex not even five minutes ago. He had stayed over in the past, and we did nothing. Well, a few times anyway.

He looked confused. "To sleep, silly Bella." I blushed and looked down. He held my chin up with a finger. "Was is it, love?" I loved that name. He called me that once or twice four years ago, and I loved it then.

"I want you to sleep here," I said. Looking down once again. He was about to speak again, but I looked back up and said, "With me."

"You seem so embarrassed to say that, like I don't wanna be here with you. Why wouldn't I want to stay with you? I just don't have any clothes..." He said looking into my eyes.

"Sleep in your boxers, I don't give a shit," he laughed. "Actually, I have three shirts, and a couple pair of pants that are yours. You left them here, and I couldn't get rid of them. Hopefully your the same size?"

"Yeah, actually. Why do you have my clothes?"

"You left them here a few times, and I kept them. After you were gone, I couldn't get rid of them, but I couldn't look at them either, so I put them in a box..." I smiled at him.

"Alright, come on," he said standing up, walking away from me. Why did he just walk away? He turned around and winked, and then ran back to me. He held his hand in front me to take, and I did. He placed his fingers in the gaps of mine, kissed our interlocked hands, and tugged my arm to stand up. As soon as I was standing, he took off running, pulling me with him. We were running down the hall of my apartment, laughing like little kids.

As we reached the bedroom doorway, we kept going. He pushed me right onto the bed, and kissed my cheek. "I'll be back, love. I'm going to change," He said kissing me again, this time on the lips. "You should too."

He let out a little laugh, and walked out the door. It sounded like he was opening the living room closet. Oh well, I'd find out soon enough. I walked into my bathroom and opened the closet. I grabbed a pair of black soffee shorts, and rolled them once, so the white strip was on the top. I took off my shirt, and I looked around for one to sleep in, but I really wanted Edward's.

I had always slept in his shirts when he slept over. I never knew why, it was just a tradition. I knew that he secretly loved it, knowing he could make me happy like that. I let out a loud groan.

There was a knock on the door within thirty seconds."Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Could you unlock the door?" He laughed.

"Oh, shit. Sorry. It's a habit with Alice around," I said as I was opening the door. "I don't want her bugging me while I pretend to shower and hide all my hair and makeup stuff."

He looked into my eyes, down to my chest, then back to my eyes. He mouthed the word 'nice.' I blushed and crossed my arms over my ta tas, after smacking him in the chest. "Oh, Bella. I've seen you naked. It's nothing new," he said, trying to contain the smile bursting out onto his face. My mouth dropped open and he quickly said, "I'm kidding! ...Kind of."

I attempted to push him, but he didn't move. "If it were anyone else besides you, I'd slap them in the face and tell them the leave."

"I'm sorry, Bella." He bent his face towards mine and tried to kiss me but I leaned away. "You know that I was kidding, right?" I feigned annoyance and turned around. He turned me back around and said, "Well I just came to give you my shirt... if you still do that. I prefer this look though."

"Of course I want your shirt. That's why I'm shirtless right now," I said as I ripped his shirt of off his body. It was a plain gray tee shirt. I put it on right away and was surrounded by the scent of 'Edward.' It was cotton and soft against my skin. It was a little long, but I had always dealt with it. A now shirtless Edward stood in front of me. I ran my hand down his chest, missing the feel...amazing.

Not wanting him to get too 'excited,' I pecked him on the lips, shut the light off, tugged his arm, and walked out and went to the bed. I got under the covers, and pulled them over my head. He followed into the bedroom, turned the over head light off, but turned the bedside lamp on. He got under the covers as well, sighed, and pulled the covers over his head too.

He put one arm over me, and the other around the under side of my waist.. He pulled me closer to him, so that I was cradled against his chest. Edward's body was still on it's side, so it was like laying against a wall of heaven. I had missed this... so much.

I started to cry against him, so he pulled away the slightest bit and looked into my eyes. "I missed you," I said answering the silent question in his eyes.

"I know, Bella. Please don't cry," he said holding me tighter. He rolled to his back and I laid my head on his chest. "I'm never leaving your side again."

"I'm okay," I said as he wiped my tears away. He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips, which I happily returned.

"Bella, goodnight." I kissed his chest that I was laying on, and turned away to get comfortable. He took in a breath ready to speak, but I spoke before him.

"This may sound stupid," I said, chuckling. "But I can't sleep on my stomach right now. It's uneasy." It was uneasy because I was excited beyond comprehension. I was ready to run out of my apartment, up the steps, go to the roof, and scream at the top of my lungs just to relieve _some_ tension. "Well are you going to lay there, or cuddle me?" I said in a baby voice.

He laughed at me, but put one arm around me, and the other through the crook of my neck. He pulled himself closer to me and kissed the top of my head. We almost always slept like this except once at his house in Forks. I got mad at him so I slept on the couch for about three hours until he carried me to his bed.

"_Damn it Edward!" I yelled. "Stop treating me like I'm a child. You don't need to protect me every second!"_

_He looked down, ashamed. "But I want to take care of you, I want you to be happy."_

"_I don't know how to get the fuck out of here in the dark, and it's way too far to my apartment in Seattle. I'm leaving in the morning."_

_I slammed the bedroom door on my way out, and flopped down on the couch in his living room. I laid there, crying myself to sleep. I didn't know it at the time, but Edward was showering, took care of a few things for work, then came to check on me. He found me sleeping on the couch, and carried me to his bed. Edward kissed me on the forehead and tucked me in._

_In the morning, I had woken up in one of his shirts completely confused.. I looked around and whispered Edward's name and he wasn't there. I walked down the steps into the living room to find him sleeping on the couch where I had fallen asleep. His brow was furrowed, and he looked like he was in physical pain. There was a tiny sliver of space left in front of him so I laid down with him._

_He woke up shortly after and looked down at me. I kissed him on the tip of the nose. "I'm sorry. I overreacted, but seriously. I love the chivalry, but there are limits..."_

"_I like waking up to you, Bella," he said, kissing me on the lips, and pulling me tighter against him._

"Hey, Edward?" I asked into the darkness.

"Hey, Bella," he whispered from behind me. His arm shifted around my waist.

"Do you remember the time at your old house in Forks? When we slept separate?"

He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head. "Yes I do, actually. How exactly is that relevant?"

"I just thought about it. It was the only time we slept apart when we were dating."

"Really?"

I sighed, "It's not like we had sex every night. I just couldn't sleep without you."

"Hold on," he said. "It's way to hot under here, I cannot sleep with the covers over my head." He pulled the covers down to his waist.

"Aren't you going to freeze? Your back is exposed."

"I might, but I don't want you to get to hot, you've got my arms for covers around you."

"If you need the covers it's fine." Our conversation was getting ridiculous. "We sound like an old couple," I laughed.

"It's okay," he said. "I wouldn't mind growing old with you." As he said this he kissed the side of my neck softly.

I spoke back in a barely there voice. "Neither would I."

"Sleep, love. I'll see you in the morning," he whispered softly into my ear. I shifted against him while he lifted his arm slightly. When I had gotten into a comfortable position, his arm settled around me pulling me close. We both let out a sigh and settled into sleep.

I woke up feeling great for absolutely no reason. I had slept fantastic the night before. I had dreamt of nothing, and it was slightly warmer in my bed than usual.

I walked out into the kitchen with a slight bounce in my step. I needed some coffee so I waltzed into the kitchen with my head held high. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some coffee grounds, a cup, and a filter. I opened the top of the coffee pot to see that coffee is already in it. That was odd, I didn't remember already making coffee.

I looked down at the pot to see it steaming, and full of rich hazelnut coffee. I poured myself a cup, hesitant about it. In the distance I heard my shower start and I nearly dropped my cup of coffee. I set it on the counter and slowly set out to find the reason that the peace of my morning was being destroyed.

Getting closer to the bathroom, my nerves were about to cause me to have an aneurism. I threw open the bathroom door to find someone in the shower, and I screamed at the sight.

"Bella! What the fuck?" Edward yelled at my sudden outburst.

"I totally forgot that you were here!" my words came flying out of my mouth. "Oh my God, Edward. I thought someone was in my apartment."

"Well someone is, and it's me," He said as a small laugh left his lips. "Care to join me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, why not?" I shredded his shirt onto the ground. I tried to pretend that he wasn't staring at me as I took my clothes off. "Can we keep this... chaste? You know I'd love to...whatever, but we really need to talk alright?"

"You are asking a naked man, who is in the presence of a naked woman, who has not been sexually active for four years, NOT to have sex with you?" He asked, looking me in the eyes, not at my body. That was one thing I had always loved about him. He respected me as a woman. I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. "It's alright, Bella. I can try."

"How about we go up in the hot tub on the roof?" I asked. "Not many people go up there, especially at eight in the morning. We will have a _little_ clothing on..."

Edward stopped the water. "I didn't get to wash my hair," he said sadly. I gave him a look. "Alice has the rest of my clothes. I only brought a small duffel bag, and swim trunks did not seem like a necessity."

I let out a small laugh, and reached for a two towels out of the closet next to the shower. I handed him one to wrap around his waist, and I kept the other for me to wrap around my entire body.

As soon as our towels were around us, I attacked him in a hug. He immediately wrapped his arms around me as well. He kissed me quickly and rested his forehead against mine. "Bella?" he whispered.

"I'm alright. It's hard for me to believe that you are actually here," I exclaimed. "I've dreamt about this for _years _and you are finally here!"

"We do need to talk, Bella..." Edward said, somberly looking me straight in the eye. Panic flooded my veins. _Nothing_ good proceeds those words. Ever. My heart rate immediately sky-rocketed, and my breathing picked up. "Don't freak out. We need to talk about the time while I was away. Get dressed please, and wait for me in the living room, alright?" I nodded silently against his chest.

"Alice told me to call her in the morning. Should I call her now?" I asked him, never letting go.

"It can wait," he replied, his voice quiet. He tried to step away but I refused to release him. "Bella," he said, his voice lower now, more serious. "You do know that despite our time away, I still love you?"

"You do? Why?"

He pulled me closer than I thought was humanly possible. "You were and still are everything to me. I don't think there is a simpler way of putting it. You got me through every single day, the hope of seeing you again. Just the sound of your name could bring me to my knees," he said as he kissed the top of my head. "When you told me that you loved me yesterday, every doubt in my mind was erased. I'm absolutely positive that I'm supposed to spend my life with you, Bella. I'm in love with you, don't forget that, ever."

He spoke with such conviction that I knew he couldn't be lying. "Edward, I love you so much."

"I know, Bella. I know." His lips met mine once again, and every insecurity flew out the window. He loved me, and I was his.

**A/N: Aw. They won't be doing ...anything sexual for a while. They aren't quite ready, mkay? Sorry for mistakes. Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

_Tower over me,_

_And I'll take the truth at any cost._

_-Paramore._

Kissing Edward was always sort of a fairytale, it was magical. He pulled away and began to place small kisses all over my neck, and his efforts were rewarded with a soft sigh. I pulled him back to my mouth again for a chaste kiss before I left to get some clothes on, but he had other ideas. He walked me back into a wall and ran hands down my neck eliciting a shiver from me.

"Edward..." I moaned as his hands were working their way down through the towel. His mouth was on mine again in an instant. He placed the most gentle, tender, kiss upon my lips and leaned away to look me in the eyes. His gaze held mine for a few minutes before he came back to my mouth. He slowly drug his tongue across my bottom lip, and I immediately pulled away.

"No..." I said. He looked at me, slightly confused. "Edward, I have morning breath!"

He laughed. "I don't care, Bella. I brushed my teeth already, and I'm not concerned about your breath."

"It's disgusting! How could you possibly want to kiss me?" Morning breath was never my thing, and he knew.

"Well I _did_ want to kiss you, but I suppose I can wait," he sighed mockingly. "Go get dressed."

"I'm not that desirable," I muttered under my breath as I walked past him. As soon as I had said it, his hand caught my wrist and turned me around.

"Believe me, Bella. You are," he nearly whispered as he looked me in the eyes.'

After a week, we still hadn't talked about his time away. I'd asked him about it several times, but he kept saying that he didn't want to do it here, or that he wasn't ready yet. When he told me that we needed to talk the first time, he couldn't do it. We were both on the couch in my living room, but he eventually broke down. No tears fell from his eyes, but he was in definite pain.

Instead, that morning I called Alice.

"_Edward?" I asked against his shirt, where I had been laying for the past ten minutes listening to his heart beat. "Is it okay if I call Alice? Or do you still need me here?"_

_When I turned to look up at him, his featured were crushed. "Yeah, Bella," he said softly. "I'll be okay."_

"_But you won't, I know you'll still hurt," I said as I sat up on his legs._

"_Ow! Shit! Bella, I have bruises there."_

"_Dammit," I growled and stood. "Sorry." He sat up and pulled me into his lap, my back against the side arm rest of the couch, my bottom in his lap._

"_It's okay if you call Alice, as long as you stay with me," he smiled, and looked down at me. As soon as our eyes met, our gazes locked; nothing could tear this moment apart. I leaned up to kiss him, and in return, I received the sweetest, most gentle kiss I had ever gotten. It was slow and smooth, and made my heart ache. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed us so much, Bella. I thought I'd never see you again!"_

"_Edward, I know, I know," I said softly rubbing his back. "You are here now, and here to stay, that's all that matters." I expected a response but I got nothing. "You are here for good, right?" My voice escalated. "They can't take you again! I just got you back! Edward! I can't lose you again I-"_

"_Shh, Bella," he said softly touching his lips to my forehead. "The military is never touching me again."_

"_I'll be back then, I'm getting the phone," I said hopping of his lap. I made my way over to the kitchen where I had the cordless. I walked back into the living room and there he was, still on the couch. I plopped down on his lap and welcomed the comfort of his arms._

_I dialed the oh-so familiar number and waited._

_One ring._

_Two rings._

_Three rings._

_Way too many fucking rings._

_Voicemail._

"_Hey guys, It's Alice. If your name is Bella or Edward I will call you back as soon as I get this. To the rest of you...maybe. Byyeeee!"_

"_Call me back, Alice. Now." I said after the tone, malice in my voice._

"_Didn't answer?" He asked. I shook my head no. "She's probably with Jasper. I need to get back with everybody..." he seemed thoughtful for a moment but spoke soon after. "You are the only person I've seen. I talked to Carlisle and Alice, but you are the first I've seen."_

_I kissed him softly, and turned my television on, but didn't focus on it. I mainly looked at Edward until the coffee-_

"Bella?" Edward asked, calling me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" was all I could muster up.

He looked slightly nervous and his hair was really wild, like he had been nearly pulling it from his scalp. "Do you remember my house in Texas?" I nodded. It was one of my favorite places! "Do you wanna go down there for a while after I see the gang today? I really miss it."

"Yes, I'd love to go. The gang?"

"Well, yeah! I haven't seen them in a while. I've spent the week alone with you, not that I haven't enjoyed it, but I want to visit with them before we leave."

I suppose he didn't want me to go with him, that's all right, I suppose. "I guess I could just pack while your gone. I haven't got much else to do."

He came closer and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiled and shook his head, like I was a small child who did something bad, but it was considered cute. "You are _obviously_ coming with me. You can pack later."

"Could you use more 'we' in the sentence? Not just 'I'?" I asked play scolding him. I wasn't sure why I didn't think he'd want me to go, but the wording confused me.

"Bella!" Edward called from the kitchen, obviously ready to go. I, however, was not. I had taken a shower and did my hair in soft curls, but I couldn't find a shirt to wear. "We seriously need to go."

"I can't find a shirt to wear!" I yelled back. I walked away from my dresser and over to my closet and nearly ripped the door off the hinges. I threw it open, quickly looking for a shirt to wear. As I was looking, the song playing from my iPod dock changed to _Pressure _by Paramore.

"I can feel the fucking pressure!" Why can I not find a shirt to wear? It's just the people that I see all the time. Only this time I'll be genuinely happy for the first time in four years. The same people had scene me at my worst, so I couldn't look terrible to them.

A warm pair of arms wrapped around my bare waist, and I tensed. I was shirtless, once again. I was tempting him, once again. He'd made it clear he wasn't ready for anything yet. "Here's a shirt, love," he chuckled and I instantly threw it on. I made a move to head to the bathroom but he caught my arm. "You look perfect, you smell wonderful, and we are running late. Your purse is in the kitchen where you put it earlier. Unless you really need something, let's _go."_

"Alright, Alright," I said kissing him quickly. "Let's get out of here." I took his hand and ran out of the room, ducking under lights and things as we went. I nearly tripped when the carpet in my room turned to hardwood in the living room. We continued and passed through the kitchen on the way out and I grabbed my purse.

As we reached the top of the stairs, Edward grabbed my waist, and threw me over his shoulder and I gasped. "Hold on, Bella!" He said, laughing. He raced down both sets of stairs before he set me down. He barely seemed out of breath!

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

He took my hand and we walked out the door, waving at Henry. "Military strength training," he said. "I didn't think it'd come in handy after, but I guess I was wrong." He smiled. It was beautiful when he smiled.

Being Washington, it decided to start raining as we waited for a cab. "Edward! My hair!"

"Bella, you are ridiculous," He said laughing as he pulled me to him. He took off his jacket, and held it over our heads.

After a short cab ride out of the city, I stood with a scared Edward outside of Carlisle and Esme's door. Their house was red brick, with a beautiful white door. It had a million little intricate lines in the wood, I got lost in them. There will Greek style columns supporting the roof."C'mon, Edward. It's just your parents."

He gave me a look. "You have no idea how my mother gets when she's emotional," he said nervously. "Sure you've seen her at weddings, but this will be bad." He sighed loudly.

"Suck it up," I said kissing him quickly on the lips. While he was distracted I rang the doorbell and giggled.

"Bella!" he yelled. "No! I gotta get out of here!"

"Uh, no you don't, Edward! This is your mother and father!" I wrapped my arms around his middle and he placed his arm around my shoulders. He leaned down to give me a kiss but the door opened slightly being stopped by the chain and lock. The door slammed, sending both Edward and I into the air, before it flew open and hit the wall.

Along with a gush of air, a woman shot out of the house like a bat out of Hell and attached herself to Edward. I quickly let go of him so Esme could enjoy this moment without me in the way. She planted small kisses all over his face, and cried into his shirt. It was honestly an interesting display until she pulled me into the hug.

"Oh, my God. You guys are back together. Both of my babies are back!" She yelled. Edward stayed silent as she kept repeating that 'her babies were back.' He just calmly rubbed her back with one arm, and the other was around me.

"Esme, I never left." I said.

"You know as well as I do you weren't here, Bella," she said as she pulled back. She looked over to Edward again, and squealed again. Esme was choking us both with her arms, and Carlisle thankfully cleared his throat.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry. This is just so surreal." Comprehension flickered across her face. "Why aren't you excited Carlisle? DID YOU KNOW?"

He laughed. "I'd love to see my son, but there is a crazy woman in the way," he answered, avoiding the question.

"You knew he was coming." It wasn't a question. She walked away from us and over to Carlisle. "You and I are talking later." She said quietly. But quickly pushed him over to us.

"Hey, Son," he said. He gave Edward a short man-hug, and patted him on the shoulder.

"I missed you, Dad," he said. He came in for another hug, a real hug. After they pulled apart, "I missed you too, Mom. You know that." he laughed.

"It'll be nice to have you back, Bella!" Carlisle said, giving me a small hug. "Come inside," he said before turning to Edward. "But protect yourself."

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! I'm 1000 miles away from home...so just give me a break. Review? (:**


End file.
